Sage of Fairy Tail
by Traizer
Summary: Naruto, after a final clash with Madara, seals the Juubi into himself to stop Madara and end the Fourth Shinobi War. The incomplete Juubi merges with Kurama's soul, forming a complete Juubi no Ryu. However, in the process, Naruto is inadvertently sent to the Land of Fiore where he eventually finds himself at the doorstep of Fairy Tail. Starts Pre-canon, Pairings undecided.
1. Ch 1 How it All Happened

A/N: **UPDATED ON JAN 27/2013.**

Yet another rampant idea turned fic! Naruto x Fairy Tail this time! By the way, someone really explain why fanfiction is removing some of my text edits, if there even is an explanation. I understand that the website might not be perfect, but it's just bugging me a lot. Still looking into all the plot errors in Living Shinigami, and still doing background history for Changing a Future, but they are on the way (slowly but surely...)

Summary: Naruto, after a final clash with Madara, seals the Juubi into himself to stop Madara and end the Fourth Shinobi War. The incomplete Juubi merges with Kurama's soul, forming a complete Juubi no Ryu. However, in the process, Naruto is inadvertently sent to the Land of Fiore where he eventually finds himself at the doorstep of Fairy Tail. Starts Pre-canon.

I'm writing this assuming you have a basic understanding of Naruto and Fairy Tail, and know the characters.

**NOTE**: Ages at Canon(X784):

Naruto is 22.

Erza/Mirajane are 19.

Gray/Natsu/Cana/Elfman are 18.

Lucy/Lisanna are 17. (No dimension hopping Lisanna!)

Happy is born 6 years before canon. Do the math...

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Summon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names / Magic Skills  
**

* * *

**Ch 1 How it All Happened**

* * *

**-X778, Fairy Tail Guild Hall-  
**

A blonde man sat at the bar table as he placed down his mug of beer. Said blonde wore a red, short-sleeved coat with black flames licking the hemline. He also had mesh armour underneath a navy blue shirt, though one could see quite a bit of orange here and there. The blonde also had dark blue pants with pockets and medical tape wrapped around his right thigh, along with black sandals. As for his face, he had three whisker marks on each cheek, a black headband covering his left eye, which also had a metal plate with an odd symbol which resembled a leaf. His uncovered eye was ocean blue, and he had wild, spiky blonde hair. Sighing, the blonde brought his left hand up, as if covering his already covered left eye.

This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato and the Allied Shinobi Forces. Former Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Nidaime Jinchuuriki of the Juubi no Ryu, and most recently, 'Mage' of Fairy Tail.

"Master Makarov should be back in an hour, feel free to sit back and relax." A guy with short, blue hair said as Naruto nodded.

_"I can't believe it's been a month since I got to this, **Earthland **place..."_ Naruto silently mused to himself.

**"I'm surprised that you survived, period."** A deep voice said from his mindscape.

_"I tend to surprise people. You still haven't given me your name scales..."_ Naruto replied as the dragon chuckled.

**"You'll get it after you master my chakra, and at this rate, it will take you a long while, a miracle even."** The Juubi said in return as Naruto grumbled. It was true that he could still use chakra, apparently it is the equivalent to magic in this dimension. Chakra seemed to be the weaker of the two energies, Naruto and the Juubi estimated that chakra is roughly 20 to 30% weaker than magic, that or his chakra control shot straight to hell. The dragon assumed it was a mix. However, there was much more natural energy.

_"Still, its been a while since we got here..."_ Naruto mused to himself as he remembered just how exactly he got to Earthland.

* * *

**_Flashback:_ *Elemental Nations***

A blonde teen and a raven haired teen with red eyes stood beside each other, panting as they glared daggers at the masked man in front of them. The two had, been forced to team up once against the fake Madara, Obito, who had a tendency to run his mouth when he thought victory was assured. Naruto then turned to the raven haired teen beside him. Sasuke Uchiha, his former friend, turned traitor, now ally.

"So you were planning to betray me this whole time?!" Sasuke shouted across the battlefield to a masked man.

"Well sure, if you put things like that. I thought you wouldn't mind, after all, we would've had our revenge." The masked man said with mirth in his voice. Said enemy brought his hand up and grabbed the handle of the war fan.

"Sasuke, I know we're not on good terms, but we have to team up!" Naruto said as the Uchiha stared at him with his now spinning Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tch, fine. But don't you dare slow me dobe." Sasuke said as his Sharingan spun wildly as the Uchiha darted across the battlefield.

"Crazy bastard..." Naruto mumbled as he activated his Biju Mode and quickly followed Sasuke, who was struggling greatly against his ancestor.

"Out of the way, **Rasengan!**" Naruto said as his/his father's signature technique formed in his right hand. Madara saw this and smirked and simply raised his war fan to block the impact, while still holding back Sasuke's chokuto.

"Sorry, little _Namikaze_, you won't be able to defeat me without the **Hiraishin**." Madara mocked as Naruto snarled at the jab, the blonde already had the kunai and the seals needed, but the strain was more then his body could handle to make it a viable technique on the battlefield.

"Eat this!" Naruto said as a much larger rasengan formed in his other hand. "**Cho Odama Rasengan!**"

The ball of energy slammed into the battle fan as Madara looked with what seemed to be... disappointment.

"Get back Sasuke!" Naruto said as he struggled to remain in position against the ancient Uchiha. The blonde then formed an easily recognizable hand-seal as Madara's eyes widened slightly.

"BOOM!"

Naruto and Madara were sent in separate directions, with Naruto flying back to Sasuke while Madara was pushed back a few feet. The elder Uchiha frowned as he saw a very small crack on his fan.

"Damn it Naruto, when's reinforcements coming?!" Sasuke demanded as Naruto paused for a minute, the yellow chakra shroud dissipating.

"Third Division should be here in 10 minutes... We have to stall for time." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded. The blonde then wordlessly made two shadow clones to gather natural energy.

"It'll take a minute for me to get into **Sennin Mōdo**, Sas-" Naruto stopped as the ground beneath them trembled. The two turned to their enemy as their eyes widened in shock as they saw a disturbing statue erupt from behind Madara.

"Shit! It's the **Gedo Mazo**!" Sasuke cursed as his right eye spun furiously, black flames shooting at Madara.

"What the hell?! Sasuke, what is that?!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke sighed.

"It's the statue they used to seal the Biju to make the Juubi." Sasuke's eyes widened further. "He might be planning to bring out the incomplete version of it. Damn him!" Sasuke cursed once again as Naruto's eyes widened as well. Sasuke then formed his final **Susanoo**.

"You better not die now dobe, I want to fight you after this war." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were heavily injured, and getting dangerously low on chakra. Both of them sported cuts and burns all, with broken ribs and bones here and there. Naruto, was unfortunate enough to have the left side of his face slashed, losing his left eye by Madara's war fan. Sasuke on the other hand, was unable to maintain Susanoo for 5 minutes, and because of it, his right arm had third degree burns.

"Dear Kami, when the hell is reinforcements coming?!" Sasuke shouted as he just barely dodged another attack from the incomplete Juubi.

"Just shut up and dodge!" Naruto shouted back as he jumped out of the way of another slash by Madara.

"Fools, you can not hope to defeat me! Even if the Juubi is incomplete, you do not stand a chance!" Madara declared as he jumped on top of the Juubi, which then started gathering a dangerous amount of positive and negative energy.

"Shit! Sasuke whatever you do, don't get hit by that!" Naruto said as Sasuke rejoined the blonde.

_"Any ideas Kurama?!" _Naruto mentally shouted to the fox.

**"Experiment with the Hiraishin? Your damn father did something like this." **Kurama said as Naruto nodded and quickly pulled out a tri-pronged kunai.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted.

"If this doesn't work and that **Bijudama **hits, *cough* we'll die for sure. If it does work, then I'll be able to send it to an *cough* in-between dimension." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and focused.

"*Cough* Damn it dobe!" Sasuke coughed up some blood as Susanoo reformed around him.

As soon as the ball of destruction shot from the Juubi's mouth, a very familiar shout was heard.

"**KAMUI!**"

With that, the surroundings of the ball swirled in a vortex, and surely enough, the ball vanished.

"Dear Kami Kakashi, take a bit more time would you." Sasuke said as Kakashi and Sakura landed beside the two. The forces of the Third Division were slowly filling the battleground, trying desperately to hold off the Juubi.

"Teams A and B, use long ranged jutsu to keep Madara at bay! Medical Squads, establish camps and heal the injured!" Kakashi ordered.

**-With Madara-**

_"Hn... So they have reinforcements. Damn it, I hate to say this but this Namikaze is giving me more trouble than Hashirama did many years ago. If I recall correctly from Zetsu, the remainder of their force is comprised of short/mid-ranged fighters, and sealers, though not to the extent of the Namikaze."_ Madara thought to himself. _"Whatever I do, I must defeat the Namikaze first. He poses the biggest threat with his sealing abilities. But for now, I will retreat, attacking now will be an unnecessary risk. The two of them did a lot more damage to me than I thought."_ Madara thought as he willed the Juubi to disappear, and so did he.

**-Allied Shinobi Forces Camp-**

"And your eye?" Kakashi said as he noted the slanted headband.

"Madara-teme slashed me with his fan. The scar's pretty much healed from the Kyuubi's chakra, but I can't see from my left eye." Naruto added.

"You crazy bakas!" Sakura slapped both of them at the back of their heads.

"Itai!"

"*Sigh* Here, let me heal you two, assuming you're an ally for now Sasuke." Sakura said as she began healing Naruto, his wounds disappearing much faster than it should ever, thanks to Kurama's chakra and his Uzumaki regeneration.

"How much chakra do you have?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn... 3% tops." Sasuke said.

"I'm pretty much out of chakra, and can't use the Kyuubi's. I can still use Sage mode though." Naruto replied.

"Take an energy pill, it won't restore all of your chakra, but it will replenish a good amount to continue fighting." Sakura said as she stopped healing Naruto to offer him one, which the blonde accepted happily. Sakura then turned to Sasuke to offer him one as well, but the Uchiha simply pushed her hand away.

"No." Sasuke replied in a renowned Uchiha one word sentence.

"Damn it Sasuke, just take it!" Naruto half-shouted.

"Even if I do, I won't last too long. I am swallowing my pride when I say this, but I won't stand a chance against Madara, he knows everything about me, yet I know very little about him. Naruto, you stand a better chance against him. Also, I will atone for the sins of my clan, and to honour Itachi's last wish." Sasuke said as he looked up to the sky. "Sakura, can you do an eye transplant?" The Uchiha asked as the rest of Team 7 had eyes wide from the shock. Kakashi, was also experiencing some major déjà vu.

"S-, Sasuke. You've already lost too much blood as it is, if you go through with this, then you'll..." Sakura trailed off as her eyes were getting watery.

"Damn it Sasuke, why?!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe! You've heard my reasons! You have the best chance at killing him, you need another eye." Sasuke said as laid down.

"Fine..." Sakura said as she got prepared for the transplant.

Naruto would've protested more but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, I know he's your friend and comrade, but this is what he wants. There's truth to his words as well." Kakashi said sadly.

"I, Kakashi-sensei, is this how you felt, when Obito gave you his eye? Weak, helpless?" Naruto asked, but received no reply.

**-After Transplant-**

"Alright then Naruto, I'm finished. The Kyuubi should help you adjust to the new eye, you'll be fine by sunrise at the latest." Sakura said as Naruto nodded, regaining his surroundings through his right eye. As he stood up, the blonde felt an immeasurable amount of pain in his head, more focused at his right eye. The blonde let out a pain-filled scream as he clutched his right eye. The people nearby quickly rushed by his side to see what's wrong.**  
**

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto had appeared in the dreary sewers of his mindscape, in front of his lifelong friend, the fox.

"K-, Kurama, what's going on?" Naruto said in between breaths.

**"I'm not exactly sure what, but I know why. Remember when Itachi stuffed that crow down your throat? Well that crow had a bit of Uchiha blood on it, not enough to do anything, but it was still there. I think when Sasuke had his eye transplanted to you, the Uchiha blood reacted to the Sharingan. Congratulations, you are now part Uchiha." **Kurama said as Naruto nodded, but realized something.

"I see... Wait, What the hell does that have to do with my eye?!" Naruto shouted impatiently.

**"Shut up kit, I was getting there. Remember that the Uzumaki are distant relatives of the Senju. Note that you could technically be called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju. Also note that the Rikudō Sennin had two sons, who were ancestors to Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. I remember the Sage once said that one day, someone of both Uchiha and Senju blood with have the Rinnegan, and will become the Saviour of the World, or the Destroyer. Most people would wish for the Saviour." **Kurama added.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you think I have the Rinnegan too?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That would be correct, young Naruto." A voice said. Kurama recognized the voice as someone he and the other Biju had cared for. _**"Old man**** Sage..."**_

"Show yourself, and how do you know my name?" Naruto said as a figure emerged from the darkness. Naruto could not distinguish all of his features, but he saw a silhouette of someone. The figure had short, spiky hair that made two horns, some kind of cloak, a staff, and a pair of purple Rinnegan eyes.

"Rikudo-jiji?!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked on with surprise.

"People of your time would call me the Rikudō Sennin, so you are correct Naruto. It has been quite a while, Kurama." The sage added.

**"Indeed it** **has."** Kurama replied.

"W-, why? How?" Naruto stuttered out as he gaped.

"I do not have much time, so please listen." The sage began as Naruto snapped out of his stupor and nodded. "Naruto, you have the Rinnegan, for you are the Saviour of the World. You'll instinctively learn how to use some of its abilities in order to defeat the Juubi. However, if you survive the battle, then you will have to train yourself to relearn the techniques of the Rinnegan. As things stand, the Juubi is not at its full power, and it will not be without the soul of the Juubi, without Kurama merging with the other Biju already sealed. Kurama, if the worst comes, you should know that the Juubi would have the memories of all of your brothers and sisters. Naruto, how will you defeat the Juubi? Right now, your best option is to reseal him in a moon, or yourself." The sage said.

"Rikudō-jiji, when this war had started, I had vowed to become strong, strong enough to protect all of my precious people, even at the cost of my life. I will find a way to beat it." Naruto declared with a new-found determination burning in his eyes.

"And I believe you Naruto. Kurama, you've guided him well. I had hoped that my ideals of peace would spread in my time, but they had not. I believe that you, can bring true piece to this world. My time has ended. Farewell Naruto, Kurama. I leave the rest, to you..." The sage said as his form began disappearing.

"Kurama, I think the Juubi has rampaged long enough." Naruto suddenly said as Kurama banished any sad thoughts about the sage from his mind.

**"Indeed. I take it you'll do something reckless and seal the Juubi into yourself?" **Kurama half-guessed as Naruto's eye twitched.

"Oh come on, was I that predictable?" Naruto complained to his tenant.

**"For once in your damn life, yes, yes you were predictable." **The fox grumbled. **"Also, just stop channeling chakra into your eyes when you want to deactivate your Sharingan and Rinnegan. I took the liberty of giving you the ability of doing so." **The giant fox said as Naruto smiled.

"Aww, you do care!" Naruto said somewhat teasingly, but was actually grateful of the fox's efforts.

**"Just go kit... I want to take a nap."** Kurama grumbled as Naruto deactivated his Rinnegan and left the mindscape.

**-Midnight, Allied Shinobi Forces Camp-**

"-hell happened?"

"-know, it's something about his other eye." Naruto heard voices talking over him as he slowly returned to reality.

"Naruto!" someone said as Naruto felt someone hug him. Naruto opened his uncovered eye and saw Sakura hugging him.

"Eh? What happened?" Naruto said as Sakura took a clipboard.

"For some reason, Sasuke's Sharingan reacted with you, and you past out from the pain. Right now, you seem to be fine." Sakura said as Naruto nodded, but a thought hit him.

"Sakura, what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Amazingly, he's still alive, barely though. Right now, he's under extensive care." Sakura answered as Naruto smiled.

**"Kit,** **are you really going to use _that _to seal the Juubi inside of you?"** Kurama said with a hint of worry.

_"Yeah, If I use **Chibaku Tensei**, then this can and will happen again. I want to end this forever."_ Naruto said with determination.

**"There's no convincing you otherwise is there?" **Kurama said as Naruto mentally nodded to him. **"Just don't kick the bucket before it happens." **The fox replied as Naruto's eye twitched.

_"What do you take me for, an idiot?"_ Naruto mentally asked.

**Why yes I do."** Kurama replied before going to sleep. However, one could here an odd string of words from the fox, such as "Save", and "others".

**-Time skip in a Flash back-**

If one saw the battlefield before the battle took place, they would easily recognize it as the Valley of the End. Now, it was nothing more than a gargantuan crater in the ground, with several smaller craters within it. Hundreds of tri-pronged kunai and various shinobi tools littered the ground. The vast destruction caused by Naruto and Madara was inhumane, thanks to the Kyuubi and the Juubi.

"You, You! What have you done?!" Madara shouted in hysterics as he glared at the blonde in front of him, his Sharingan and Rinnegan filled with complete hatred. The Gedo Statue connecting the Juubi to the Uchiha crumbling. The Biju and their combined energies quickly escaping the Gedo Mazo in a colourful sequence. Leave it to that damn Namikaze to ruin his Tsuki no Me Keikaku.

"It's, *pant*, It's over Madara! You're plan ends here! **FUIN!**" Naruto shouted as a bright light engulfed Naruto, the incomplete Juubi and the Gedo statue, Madara, and the radius expanded by miles. The light covered a very large area, and shot to the sky like a beacon, clearing the dark clouds and revealing the bright, sunny sky.

The remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces, which were very few compared to the original numbers, included the five Kages with the exception of Onoki, and various people Naruto knew from each nation saw this and quickly left to investigate.

When the beacon of light died down, the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces had just arrived at the battlefield. All that remained in the crater were seven bodies and a kunai by the bodies.

"Medical Teams with Tsunade! Check those bodies!" A barked his orders as the medics and Tsunade appeared by the bodies and checked their vitals. Tsunade gasped as she heard the team leaders report that every single person was still alive. As soon as the bodies were turned over, everyone gasped again. The seven bodies were actually the bodies of the seven jinchuuriki, save for Gaara and Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama! Beside the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, we had found this kunai." A medic nin reported as she held out a tri-pronged kunai. Once again, Tsunade gasped as tears welled in her eyes.

"N-, Naruto!" Tsunade mumbled as Kakashi went to comfort her.

"Leave it to Naruto to not only defeat Madara and the Juubi, but bring back the other eight jinchuuriki." Kakashi said sadly as Tsunade chuckled as tears fell from her face.

"Tsunade-dono, what's the status?" A said as he and the two other Kage dropped down in front of the Hokage.

"The bodies of the jinchuuriki are those of the Nibi to the Nanabi. However, there are no signs of seals to hold back a Biju on any of them. We also found Naruto's kunai." Tsunade said sadly.

"Even the heavens honour his sacrifice. Naruto wouldn't want people to cry at his funeral." Gaara said sadly as he stared at his first friend's kunai.

"Crazy kid, I liked him..." A mumbled.

"But, where's Madara and the Juubi?" Mei said suddenly as everyone looked around.

"From the movement in chakra in the air, I think he sealed the Juubi into himself. Madara must have got caught in the explosion it caused due to the extreme amount of chakra being sealed at once. There are signs of a rather long battle judging by the chakra residue." Kakashi noted with his Sharingan out. "I can't sense Madara anywhere, and that blast just happened a minute ago."

"So it's finally over?" Mei said as she looked around. "Pity Naruto-kun had to die, he was such a good looking man too."

For all time, Naruto would be hailed as the Saviour of the World, his life story becoming history, and eventually a legend. However, it will never be forgotten. Upon that day, Naruto was named the Rokudaime Hokage, nicknamed the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, and regarded as the bringer of true and everlasting peace.

**-Unknown Place, Unknown**** Time-**

_"Well I suppose this is the end. It was a good run Kurama."_ Naruto said in his mind while drifting in what seemed to be a void of nothingness. The blonde barely heard a reply from the fox that had been with him since the beginning.

_"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Saru-jii, Jiraiya-sensei. I guess I'll be seeing you soon, probably a little too soon for you guys." _Naruto mentally chuckled to himself as he saw the world around him turn slightly brighter.

**"Doubtful."** A deep voice said, one which was rather unfamiliar to Naruto.

_"HUH?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ Naruto mentally shouted to his apparently new tenant.

**"Impudent hatchling, do you not recall the events that transpired not even an hour ago?!" **The, thing, roared.

_"Hmm... I fought Madara-teme, then I sea- Oh... So you're the Juubi?"_ Naruto recalled the battle leading up to this.

**"I am the Juubi no Ryu, the complete Juubi! It has been far too long since I've felt whole again. Regardless, I once thought the one you call the Rikudo Sennin was crazy, but you outmatch him by far." **The known dragon said.

_"I'll let that insult slide scales..."_ Naruto commented. _"So where in the name of Kami are we?"_

**"It seems to be a dimensional rift. You realize that the transfer of raw, untamed power in such a short period of time was powerful enough to send us in a different dimension. Not even the Rikudo Sennin was crazy enough to seal it into himself in less than a minute..."**

_"... Kami WHY?! I deserve some peace now!"_ Naruto mentally cried as he saw everything around him flash in white.

* * *

**-Flash Back End-**

**"I stand by what I said in the past, you are truly insane."** The Juubi said as Naruto grumbled. The dragon might have been more bearable to tolerate than Kurama was when Naruto first met the fox, but the dragon was just as, if not more snarky than Kurama.

_"Shut up dragon."_ Naruto said as he cut the mental link as he felt someone tugging on his jacket.

"So you're the one that wanted to join my guild?" A voice said as Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the person, who was a shorter and older man.

"Um, yeah I guess Master Makarov?" Naruto said nervously. Being near this old man felt like being near Saru-jii, in the way that they make you feel more comfortable and carefree around them, and they could both kick your ass in an instant, despite their old age.

"Well, come with me to my office. Let's get all that paperwork done before anything." Makarov said in a happy tone. Naruto only nodded as he followed the shorter man to the office. Simple, sparsely decorated. At the back was a small trophy case, with faded pictures on top of it. Beside it were two bookshelves, stuffed to the brim, and in front of the door was the work desk, which was surprisingly clear of any kind of paperwork, but had what appeared to be a stamp on it.

Naruto simply stood in front of the desk as Makarov went around and hopped up into the chair, while mumbling something about brats taking the booster seat...

"Well? Sit down!" Makarov said as Naruto blinked and sat down in the chair.

"Now tell me, how did you learn of Fairy Tail, and why did you choose this guild in particular." Makarov said in a slightly more serious tone.

"Err... Well, I'm not exactly from around here, so I traveled around Earthland to learn more about magic. And well, I've been hearing some nice things about this guild, and I felt that I would feel right at home here." Naruto said, leaving out the more important details. The guild master simply stared with a thoughtful face.

"What _exactly_ has your life been up to now? You have the eyes of a hardened warrior, a pair that seems to have seen all evil." Makarov said very suspiciously as Naruto began sweating bullets inside of his mind.

_"Of course the old geezer catches me! He's definitely like Saru-jii! Damn..."_ Naruto thought as he kept a calm face on the outside, and sighed.

"Makarov-san, can you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?" Naruto said very seriously as Makarov nodded, a serious atmosphere filling the room.

"I am not from this dimension." Naruto stated as Makarov showed no signs of surprise.

"So, Edolas?" Makarov said as Naruto quickly went through his mind for this new term.

"No, not Edolas. A completely separate dimension." Naruto added as Makarov's eyes widened.

"I... see..." Makarov said as he rubbed his chin.

"So much has happened in my life that it may take a whole day to explain it with full detail, if not longer." Naruto added. "I'll sum it up as much as I can." Naruto said. Before the blonde could begin, the guild master cut him off.

"No no no... You don't have to tell me about your life. You don't trust me much anyways. While I'm interested, I won't pry." Makarov said as Naruto gave a soft smile.

"Just fill this out and then I can give you the mark so you can join." Makarov said as Naruto nodded.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: Sixteen  
_

_Magic: Teleportation, Clones, Wind  
_

_Likes: Ramen, Orange, Travelling  
_

_Dislikes: Arrogance, People who look down on comrades, Being Underestimated_

"Alrighty then Naruto, what colour and where do you want it?" Makarov said as he picked up the stamp. Naruto the lifted up his shirt and pointed to the lower left of his chest, right at the corner of where the Shiki Fuin would be.

"Think you can make it silver with a crimson outline?" Naruto asked as Makarov nodded.

"You heard him stampy." Makarov said to the stamp? With a ping, the stamp sparkled as the guild master pressed it at the requested location. Makarov then put the stamp back in place.

"Now, I think we're done, and do not worry, your secret is safe with me." Makarov said as the two left the office and returned to the guild hall.

"EVERYONE! I'D LIKE TO WELCOME NARUTO UZUMAKI TO FAIRY TAIL! NOW LET'S PARTY!" Makarov shouted as the guild members laughed and a few barrels of beer were opened. Naruto could only smile at this.

_"Oh yeah, I'm gonna like it here." _Naruto thought as a mug of beer was forced into his hands, by Makarov no less.

* * *

Translations:

**Rasengan **- Do you honestly need a translation for this?

**Hiraishin** - Flying Thunder God**  
**

**Cho Odama Rasengan** - Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan**  
**

******Sennin Mōdo** - Sage Mode

**Gedo Mazo** - Demonic Statue of the Outer Path**  
**

**Bijudama** - Tailed Beast Ball**  
**

******Rikudō Sennin** - Sage of Six Paths

**Chibaku Tensei** - Planetary Devastation

**Fuin** - Seal

* * *

END CHAPTER!

Yes, I made Sasuke not as much of a prick as he is in canon. If you're worried about Naruto being OP, then don't worry too much. His power with chakra is weaker than magic,and he has practically no mastery over the Juubi's chakra or the Rinnegan, so Naruto will have to train himself to use those two, along with the Sharingan. About the slanted headband even though he doesn't need it, think of it as a tribute to Kakashi.

So what did you think? Drop a review to leave your opinions and suggestions!


	2. Ch 2 Meeting the People

**A/N:** My Pen Name will be changing to **MhmN MyriadChaos** as of January 29 (After exams, most likely that name so do keep a watch for it)!

I will answer this right now, there is no accurate comparison of Chakra to Magic. I've only made chakra weaker so Naruto isn't Godlike by the time he re-masters his abilities, he's just OP compared to most people in Fairy Tail, but not Godlike. And Naruto would kill people more than I would like to write, thought there will be occasions where Naruto accidentally kills someone (for good reason). Naruto can kill people easily though, he just doesn't.

Also, right now the pairing is definitely **NOT **a large harem(+5) which includes Erza; she doesn't seem like the kind to share... (Not to say Erza is out of the question for a smaller pairing)

**Kuzumi Raito: **There is no true comparison of Chakra and Magic. Yes you do bring up good points. The way I see things, chakra is a necessity to survive in Naruto, while magic is merely just an added ability. As for the biju, you are right, but from what I've seen in the Fairy Tail anime/manga so far, the only true comparison possible are the Biju or Juubi to Acnologia, which seems to be the only comparison. Also, Ten Wizard Saints are pretty much like the 5 Kage, so yeah...

**Blackholelord:** The way I've made it, is that the Juubi you see in Naruto currently is an incomplete form. Until all nine biju come together completely, it will stay like that weird cyclopes thing.

**ViolatedMonkey: **Yes this Naruto does in fact know seals, and will use more than one kind of weapon. (Will learn in the timeskip X778 to X782, and X782 to X784)

**abelisaisanchez: **Umm... thanks? Probably realized that I don't speak spanish. But hey, google translate helps a bit!

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Summon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names / Magic Skills**

* * *

**Ch 2 Meeting the People and Happy the Dragon!  
**

* * *

**-The Next Day-  
**

Naruto sighed as he stared at the Request Board

_"So many of these seem ironically familiar to the missions back home..." _Naruto mused to himself as he searched for a decent paying job. Yesterday, Naruto had sent several clones henged into random civilians to wander around the city and gauge the prices of common goods in stores. He also had clones go to the library to read up on magic and laws and such. Naruto was... kind of disappointed when he found out that you can't kill anyone. As much as he wanted to achieve world peace, dimension be damned, there were just some people who really deserved to die. Naruto's clones did not have enough time to find a publishing company, as the blonde planned to have _'Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' _published, along with _'Icha Icha'_, and its sequels depending on the sales.

Of course he was going to publish the Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi under his own name, while still referencing Jiraiya. I mean why not? The Icha Icha series however... well Naruto's going to have a clone play as Jiraiya for that. As much as Jiraiya tried to turn Naruto into a pervert, the blonde stayed true to the way of not being a pervert. Respecting women and being a pervert are two totally different things.

"Already looking for a job so early?" Makarov said as Naruto blinked and nodded.

"It's only eight in the morning, there's gonna be a lot better job requests by noon so check back then." Makarov stated as Naruto nodded again.

"Hey uh jiji, do you happen to know where I can find a publisher?" Naruto asked as he pulled out his godfather's first book.

"Hmm... I do believe there is one here in Magnolia." Makarov replied. "Hmm... I'll have to get back to you for that." Makarov continued as he tried to remember the publishing company. The Old man was a guild master with an enormous library, but did not really enjoy reading for entertainment.

"Right... I think I'm just going to take a job." Naruto said as he found a simple job, but seemed to pay quite well

_Job: Bandit Camp Elimination  
_

_Location: Acalypha Town_

_Reward: 150 000 Jewels_

"Here." Makarov said as he handed a pouch of jewels to Naruto. "You said you needed to restock on supplies. This should help out a bit." The old man said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to pay you ba- Holy crap how much did you stuff in this?!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened the pouch and counted 50... no... 100 000 jewels!

"Just get on with your job." Makarov said with an amused smile.

_"I suppose I could do with a cheap katana or something until I have enough jewels to forge my own things." _Naruto said to himself. While he never actually had any kind of weapon on his person, Naruto had taken up kenjutsu during his three year training trip, and damn he was good if he had a say in things. Too bad the sword Tenten made for him had broke early in the war. As for forging, Naruto had memorized the measurements of the Hiraishin kunai, down to the exact decimal. It would not do if the enemy got their hands on the blueprints for the Hiraishin kunai. Not at all...

And so, the blonde walked towards the Magnolia Forgers & Armoury.

"Hey, anyone here?" Naruto called out as he walked in the door, and gasped. There were far too many weapons to call this an armoury. Swords of all sizes, guns of all types, kunai, shuriken, throwing knives, there was a cannon in the back, and Naruto could have sworn he saw some kind of dangerous bomb. Oh yeah, just your average weapons supplier, nothing to it.

"Yo! The name's Jones, what can I do for ya?" The smith said as he walked towards the counter.

"Name's Naruto, just joined Fairy Tail. I'm just here for a daito class sword, or something similar. Doesn't really need to be anything fancy. Oh and do you have any wire, or rope even?" Naruto said as he used his hands to give a rough estimate of the length.

"Daito? That's a rare request, most people tend to ask for plain long swords, but sure, just look around. And yeah we have rope." Jones said as Naurto then turned to the wall. Most of them were pretty standard, nothing out of the ordinary. However, there was one with a blade as black as night, and a dark purple pattern for a hilt. The guard was slightly wavy, the end on the same side of the blade curving downwards. On the other side of the sword, it curved slightly upwards, but also branched into a swirl of sorts.

So the blonde picked up the sword and its sheathe, along with a dozen or so kunai and shuriken and brought them over to the counter.

"Nice pick. So lets see, a crap tonna rope, 30 kunai and shuriken... That's 65 000 jewels. _(A/N: I'm sorry I don't know the prices of this...)_" Jones said as Naruto took out his pouch and handed him the specified amount.

"Thanks Jones, and by the way, do you happen to have a forge I could use later on?" Naruto asked as he remembered the Hiraishin Kunai.

"Yeah, sure, but you're gonna have to pay a bit." Jones said as Naruto nodded and left the store with a wave, departing for Acalypha Town.

**-One Day Later, Love & Lucky, Acalypha-**

Naruto sighed as he stood in front of the doors of the merchant guild Love & Lucky. Moments later, the door swung open, revealing a short, but beautiful brunette with a simply green dress.

"Oh hello, I'm Ann. You must be the Fairy Tail Mage Mr..." The now known Ann trailed off.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service Ann-san." Naruto said with a mock bow, making Ann giggle.

"Well, come on in." She said as Naruto nodded and entered the building. The brunette led Naruto over to a coffee table and served tea for the two of them.

"So the request said you had a bit of a bandit problem." Naruto began as Ann nodded.

"Yes, it started 5 days ago. They've been attacking our caravans since then, and have kidnapped a woman with blonde hair. The bandit camp is south from here, about 15 minutes outside of town." Ann replied as the blonde nodded.

"I see... is there a specific time when they attack, or is it just random?" Naruto asked.

"Just random." The brunette said.

"So I'm assuming you would like me to find this woman, return any possibly stolen goods, and just send the bandits off to the Rune Knights Headquarters in Acalypha." Naruto said as Ann nodded once again. A moment of silence passed as Naruto gave a reassuring smile.

"Well, you'll have nothing to worry about. I will be back in a day tops. For now, I'm going to scout the area and I'll have those bandits taken care of by the next sunrise." Naruto said as he left the guild, leaving a smiling brunette.

"South south..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he remembered his lack of direction.

"Excuse me sir!" Naruto called out to a random civilian.

"Which way is south?" Naruto asked as the man pointed to south.

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he jumped onto a nearby roof top and went south. Naruto then held his hands in an ever so familiar hand-seal to perform the Kage Bunshin technique, having 9 clones pop into existence to scout the general area outside of the town.

**-Midnight-**

_Whoosh_

"Eh? What was that?" A bandit said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his dagger.

"It was probably just the wind." Another bandit said as the first one relaxed.

Up in the trees, a figure landed silently on a branch near the bandit camp. Naruto, feeling the need to be flashy (_damn he could never get rid of this habit for good_), lifted his headband, revealing an onyx eye which began spinning and morphing into a red eye with three black tomoe. The cloaked blonde unsheathed his sword and pulled out a kunai before stopping himself.

_"Wait... Damn it I forgot I can't kill anyone."_ Naruto mentally said to himself as he sheathed the sword and replaced the kunai into his pouch.

**"Sure you could, just make it look like an accident."** A silver dragon spoke.

_"How about no... If the Magic council is anything like the civilian council, then I don't want them on my backs so early."_ Naruto replied to the Juubi.

**"There's always the option of breaking bones, cutting them up, and maiming them." **The dragon added.

_"... True..." _Naruto replied as he pulled out a kunai and held it in reverse grip. The blonde then made some clones to gather all the bandits and maybe scare them.

_"23 bandits, and none of them are at the fire, all tents cleared. Looks like there's a dead body in that big tent over there."_ Naruto thought to himself and then jumped, silently at the tent's entrance. With wide eyes and very malevolent thoughts, Naruto saw the dead body of a young, blonde woman, who looked to be roughly 25 years old, but raped and killed.

_"THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!"_ Naruto mentally shouted in his mind. If there's one kind of person on top of his 'To Kill' List, it is most definitely rapists.

**"At least give her a decent burial."** An ass he may be at times, the dragon was not immoral. Naruto silently made a Kage Bunshin to get her cleaned up and away from the bandit camp so the blonde could bury her.

Moments later, all 23 bandits gathered around the fire, only to find their food gone and some random blonde wearing a bad-ass looking cloak.

"Hey! Who da hell are you?" A fatter bandit said with a deep voice.

"Oh me? I'm just another mage/shinobi/bandit sweeper." Naruto said as he eye smiled at them, leaking a bit of killing intent, okay maybe not a bit, a lot...

"You bastard! Kill him and take his stuff!" The apparent leader of the group said as Naruto ceased his eye-smiling and stared with great apathy, until his Sharingan spun wildly, glaring heated daggers at the bandits. Of course, this served to deter a few of the bandits, though many of them still charged on. Naruto sighed as he stood up at held his kunai, 'slowly' weaving in and out of their range and blocking the occasional dagger strikes.

_"Hmm... better than the bandits back home, but still..." _Naruto mused.

"Not good enough!" Naruto suddenly shouted as in an instant, each of the 11 bandits that were once attacking him fell to the group unconscious, with various cuts all over. None of them enough to kill, but they were there. However, Naruto did not have a single scratch or a drop of blood on his clothes.

"He, he's just one person! Get him!" The bandit leader said as he shakily unsheathed a short sword and took a few steps back. The morale of the bandits rose again as the remaining ones attacked him.

_"Coward..." _Naruto thought as he tossed the kunai into his left hand, holding it in reverse grip.

Before any of them could blink, Naruto darted forward and slammed both of his fists into the guts of two bandits, instantly knocking them out. With speed that seemed impossible, Naruto utterly defeated the bandits, all but the leader stacking up in a nice big pile.

"You, you monster!" The leader said as he backed up, but shivered as he felt a tree behind him.

"You who are scum, call me a monster, yet you steal from innocents and rape innocent women! **Tsukiyomi!**" Naruto grabbed the bandit by his neck and called upon the **Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan**.

With a blood-red sky, and grey scenery, the bandit leader found himself pinned to a cross, as if to be crucified. A figure appeared in front of the bandit holding a sword, revealing Naruto.

"For the next hour, you will be stabbed repeatedly and you will feel the same pain you have caused others." Naruto said in a rather dark voice. Shortly after, the bandit was assaulted with memories of sadness, anger, and above all, he felt pain as he found himself being stabbed by Kami knows how many swords.

"59 Minutes, and 59 seconds to go..." Naruto said surprisingly apathetically.

"GUAHH! No no no!" The man screamed, the pain was beyond anything he had ever experienced.

"M- mercy! Please, ha- have mercy!" The man pleaded.

"Do not worry, you are only being hurt on a psychological level, your physical body is fine. Now tell me, when you raped that woman, she pleaded for mercy. Did you give her that pleasure?! No! You did not, I can see it in your eyes. Why the hell should I show you the same?" Naruto shot back.

After 30 minutes in reality, Naruto returned back to reality from his specialized torture dimension. The bandit had instantly fell unconscious from the trauma. Naruto had gasped as an overwhelming amount of pain shout to his eye as he held his hand over his left eye, which was bleeding profusely.

**"Baka... You have very poor chakra control and no true mastery over the Sharingan, and here you are trying to use _that _of all genjutsus... Dumbass hatchling..."** The dragon mumbled.

_"As I said before, as much as I hate saying this, but some people REALLY deserve to die."_ Naruto replied as he quickly deactivated his sharingan and covered his eye with a cloth under his headband. A few minutes later, Naruto had finished tying up the bandits with plenty of rope, and the blonde went up the hill where his clone had cleaned up the woman and prepared for her burial.

"May you find peace in the afterlife." Naruto said sadly as he laid the woman down and folded her arms across her chest, and closing her eyes and mouth. The least he could do was give her a dignified burial.

With a sigh, Naruto held the rope tying the bandits and began dragging them back to town.

**-Acalypha Town-**

"Sir, we're going to have to stop you here for a moment." A guard said as Naruto nodded. Minutes later, a small group of rune knights came and inspected the bandits.

"Who are you and what is your reason for coming here with them?" The guard asked.

"I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, I had a job request to take care of a bandit camp and send them to the Rune Knights Jail here." Naruto summarized as he lifted his shirt enough to reveal his Fairy Tail emblem.

"Very well then. We'll take the bandits, good work. I would suggest you stay at an inn, you seem tired." The guard said as Naruto nodded, doing just that before he went back to Ann.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto had woken up quite early, and was surprised when he found himself dead tired.

**"Hmm... I wonder why."** The Juubi said with sarcasm as Naruto ignored the dragon.

"I better take a shower..." Naruto said as he did his daily routine and checked out of the inn and walked to the Love & Lucky guild.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Once again, the door opened to reveal Ann.

"Oh hello again Naruto-san! Come in, come in!" Ann said with a smile as Naruto nodded. Much like yesterday, she had led Naruto to a coffee table and served tea.

"I hear you've handled the bandits already, from what the Rune Knights are saying." Ann said.

"Really now? I did rough them up quite a bit." Naruto replied, slightly nervously.

"So it seemed, one of them woke up mumbling about red eyed monsters. Anything you know about that?" Ann asked with great curiosity as Naruto gave a quick 'No'.

"When I was at the bandit camp, I couldn't find anything that could have possibly been stolen from your caravans." Naruto began.

"And the woman?" Ann asked as sadness washed over Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry... She had died before I got there." Naruto said.

"Was she... you know..." Ann stuttered as Naruto lifted his head slightly.

"No." Naruto had lied through his teeth there. The next thing that woman would want was people gossiping or pitying her when she's already passed on.

"I already gave her a burial on top of the hill." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"I see... Well, thank you for your help Naruto-san." Ann said as she stood up and walked towards Naruto to give him a hug.

"No worries about it Ann. If you ever need me, you'll know how to get to me." Naruto smiled as Ann pulled out an envolope and forced it into the blonde's hands.

"Your pay." Ann said as Naruto smiled back and left Love & Lucky with a wave.

**-One Day Later, Fairy Tail-**

"Yo!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the door open, his more hyperactive side coming out.

"Naruto! I see you've returned! How was the mission?" Makarov asked cheerily as Naruto walked over and held out the guild's cut, and Makarov's.

"Relax, just gimme what's left of that 100 000 I gave you before you left." Makarov said as Naruto gave him a little more than what he wanted.

"Well, the mission was quite simple, just dealing with bandits... I was tempted to kill them all though, but I didn't." Naruto said.

"Ah, I see..." Makarov said.

"HEY! Blondie! Fight me!" A boy said as Naruto turned and saw a pink haired Natsu.

"Hmm..." Naruto thought. "Why not?" Naruto said with amusement.

"ALLLLLLRIGHT!" Natsu said as he charged forward with a punch that never connected as Naruto dashed forward and flicked him on the forehead, much harder than a flick should be.

"Oww! Hey what was that for?!" Natsu demanded.

"Keep it down Natsu, it's barely 9." Another boy said as a boxer clad Gray walked up.

"You wanna go Gray?!" Natsu shouted.

"Teme! Let's go outside!" Gray said as they two glared at each other while throwing insults back and forth, all while they walked to the door. Naruto could only watch on with a sweatdrop.

"So... Did you find that publisher?" Naruto asked out of the blue as Makarov nodded.

"You probably missed it when you were looking for it, the renovations just finished yesterday. The publishing is called 'Fiore Press', there's a branch here in Magnolia. Oh and if anyone asks, tell them your from Fairy Tail." Makarov said as Naruto nodded, but then remembering his lack of chakra control... not that it was anything incredibly impressive to begin with.

**-Three Weeks After Naruto Joined Fairy Tail-**

Naruto stared at the wall as he thought of his time in Fairy Tail. So far, with the help of hundreds of Shadow clones, he had finally got his chakra control back up to his original level and some, which was pretty good in his opinion. He had also gotten to know some of the other guild members, and was good friends with Macao and Wakaba. Laxus was... kind of like Sasuke... Quiet, broody, arrogant, but no where near as arrogant as Sasuke had been.**  
**

As for magic, Naruto had not even touched it. However, he and the Juubi had theorized ways of converting chakra to magic until his body could unconsciously produce magic. The only magics that truly interested him were weapons magic (which included guns and swords), requip, and possibly runes.

"Naruto? Hello? Anyone in there?" A brunette said while sipping on a cup of apple juice.

"Oh sorry, were you saying something Cana-chan?" Naruto said with an eye smile as Cana sweat dropped.

"Natsu found an egg!" Cana said as the two heard a very loud shout.

"I'M TELLING YOU IT'S A DRAGON EGG! JUST LOOK AT THE MARKINGS!" Natsu shouted as he held the egg for all of Fairy Tail to see.

"Oh, I thought you brought it here so we can cook it." A black haired boy said, who had an issue keeping his clothes on.

"You kidding me? There's no such things as dragons." A blonde, probably a year older than Naruto commented.

**"That impudent ningen... No such things as dragons my ass..." **The silver dragon said angrily as Naruto sweat-dropped at his change of attitude.

"Who knows Laxus? Natsu was apparently raised by one." Naruto offhandedly commented.

"What was that Droopy-Eyes?!" Natsu shouted to Gray.

"You heard me Slanty-eyes!" Gray shouted back.

"Talking underwear!" "Lizard breath!"

"Enough of it from you two." Erza said as she slammed both of the boys' heads together, rather hard.

"Oh so you're back Erza? Let's finish our fight from earlier!" A girl with white hair and punk Gothic clothing.

"You want a piece of me Mirajane?!" Erza shouted as she ran to punch the other girl.

"And they tell us not to fight..." Gray muttered to himself as he, Cana, and Natsu stared in shock at the destruction caused by the girls.

Across the room, at the table beside Naruto were two people. They were Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine.

"Yo, Naruto. Shouldn't you stop them soon?" Macao said towards Naruto, who shrugged.

"Sure I guess." Naruto said as his hands blurred through hand-seals.

"I still don't see the problem." Laxus said.

"There isn't a problem Laxus, it's entertainment. Loosen up a bit man. **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu.**" Naruto said, in a voice just a touch louder than a whisper. Shortly after, his body sank into the ground.

Just as Erza and Mirajane landed beside each other, they felt a hand grab their ankle and pull them _through_ the floor. Note that they also had a basement, so the few that were in the basement were having a good laugh seeing Erza's and Mirajane's legs flailing from the ceiling.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Mirajane shouted as the two looked around, only to see Macao and Wakaba laughing on the table, while Naruto was innocently reading a book titled '_The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja'._

"HEY! WHO DID THIS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mirajane screamed as she turned her glare towards Macao and Wakaba.

"HAHAHAHA!" Natsu said as he held his sides while laughing. "That was great Naruto-nii!" In the three weeks Naruto was in Fairy Tail, Natsu had viewed Naruto as a brother figure of sorts, like Konohamaru did, and quite quickly might the blonde add. Thinking about it now, many of the younger members of the guild looked up to Naruto, probably because while he was one of the stronger members, he still knew how to kick back and relax. Also, his unknown 'magic' might have something to do with it as well.

"Grr... Naruto, was it you?!" Erza accused the blonde who had then decided to pull a page from his sensei's book.

"Hm, did you say something?" Naruto said innocently.

"I think that's enough Naruto, let them out." An elderly man said. Naruto turned to the voice and saw the guild master, Makarov Dreyar. Moments later, Erza and Mirajane found themselves rising to the floor.

"Ne, jiji! Use your magic to hatch this egg for me!" Natsu pleaded.

"Baka! Using magic for such a purpose would be dishonouring the miracle of life being brought forth into the world. Life is born from love, and love alone. There is no spell which can transcend that power." Makarov said in a sage-like tone, while Natsu only had a confused look on his face.

"What he means Natsu is; No he can't use a spell to hatch it." Naruto added as Natsu understood.

"Hey! Are you calling me dumb?!" Natsu shouted with an accusing finger pointed at Naruto, who only laughed.

"Natsu, if you want to hatch the egg, you're going to have to work very hard to hatch it. Considering that you usually destroy things, this should teach you about bringing things into the world." Erza said.

"Grr... One day I'm going to kick your butt!" Natsu growled at the redhead.

"Sheesh. Keep up the tough guy act and girls will never like you!" A girl said as Natsu turned to a girl with short, white hair.

"What do you want Lisanna?" Natsu said.

"Hey Natsu, can I help you raise the egg?" Lisanna said as Natsu grew wide eyed and gave her a hug, shouting his thanks.

"You know, Makarov, Macao, Wakaba. Those two would actually make a great couple in the future." Naruto offhandedly commented as the three mentioned nodded immediately. Before anything else could occur, everyone in the guild suddenly seemed very sleepy. Soon enough, most people fell over fast asleep, Naruto was lying on his back while holding the egg. The only two that weren't asleep were Makarov, who was using all of his will power not to sleep, and Naruto, who had revealed his Sharingan just in case, but he was damn near sleeping.

"H- huh? Wha?" Naruto mumbled as he barely saw a cloaked figure with five staves walk in the guild.

"Mystogan." Makarov said as he turned to Naruto with surprise. Almost no one could say they could resist Mystogan's sleep magic.

"Oh? Someone else is awake." Mystogan said.

"A pleasure to meet the mysterious Mystogan, the sleep magic, I'm not having any of it though..." Naruto said as he tried to fight off the sleep.

"And you, the 'Shinobi'." Mystogan said as he walked to the request board.

"If you're worried about your face being revealed, your secret is... safe with me... Just keep my eye a secret too will ya..." Naruto said as he was beginning to doze off. He had used the Sharingan more often than he really should (_which wasn't very often anyways_), but no one's in a good enough condition to remember what it does, not that they do know to begin with. Mystogan only nodded.

"I'll take an easy one this time." The mask man said as he ripped off a job request for what looked like 900 000 to Naruto.

_"Dear Kami, that would easily be High A-rank pa__y." _Naruto thought.

**"And you were considered SS-Rank. Your point being?"** The Juubi said once again.

"Mystogan. Release the sleep magic." Makarov said.

"One." Mystogan took a step.

"Two." And another step.

"Three." A third step.

"Four." Mystogan began walking normally.

"Five." The masked man was out the door and everyone snapped awake, while Naruto quickly closed his eye and pulled down his headband.

"HUH?!" Everyone shouted as they found themselves sleeping on the ground, some in rather compromising positions. _*Cough* Natsu and Lisanna *Cough*_

"I'll be back." Naruto said as he too left the guild building.

**-Fiore Press-**

A bell chimed as the Naruto opened the door, with a clone transformed as Jiraiya by his side. The place was very well designed, and not a speck of dust in sight. While it was just the lobby, Naruto knew that this place was definitely all for quality._  
_

"Hello! How can I help you?" A very beautiful woman said from behind the desk.

"Err, we'd like to have our books published." Naruto said as he saw his clone act just as Jiraiya would... by whipping out a notebook and begin scribbling notes...

"Here's my book and damn it Jiraiya cut it out!" Naruto said annoyed. Even if he saw Jiraiya as a father-figure and a super pervert from the grave, his habits still annoyed him.

"Alright fine gaki. Here's my manuscript." 'Jiraiya' said as he pulled out a pile of papers clipped together, which was a manuscript of the first Icha Icha book. Naruto sighed as he did the same.

"Okay then, I'll let one of our editors know Mr..."The woman trailed off.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the perv is Jiraiya..." Naruto said as he jerked a thumb to his clone henge'd Jiraiya.

"Um okay..." She said with a sweatdrop growing. "It will take a while to get this through, so come back in a month or so and I can let you know if your book's up to par."

"Thank you! Now come on." Naruto said as he dragged 'Jiraiya' from the secretary, said 'pervert' was far too busy scribbling notes. However, once they were away from the office view, Naruto dispelled his clone and left.

**-1 Month After Natsu Finds the Egg-**

"WHERE'S THE EGG?!" Natsu roared as he frantically ran up to people in the guild, asking about the missing egg.

"Hm?" Naruto asked intelligently as he swallowed some of his ramen.

"The egg disappeared?" Gray asked boringly.

"Sorry Natsu, I don't know anything about that. And Gray, your clothes..." Cana added. As Gray began freaking out and scramming to find his missing clothes.

"LAXUS! Was it you?!" Natsu accused the blonde mage.

"Not interested." Laxus said, not really paying attention to the dragon slayer.

"Erza! Spit it out already!" The pink haired mage said while pointing an accusing finger at Erza.

"Now you're just assuming things." Erza replied calmly.

"Ne, Mira-nee, do you know where it is?" Lisanna asked her sister who sported an evil smile.

"No clue. Natsu, you sure you didn't eat it?" Mirajane said as she turned to Natsu.

"WHY YOU! I'll beat you up!" Natsu shouted as he jumped to fight the older white haired girl.

"And they're at it again..." Naruto commented as he slurped some more ramen.

"You know, as much as they bring life into the guild, isn't it starting to get a little out of hand? I mean just think of when they're older!" Macao added.

"Sheesh, what a bad generation." Wakaba said.

"They fight each other because they recognize each other. Not by titles, but for who that person is. There's nothing to worry about." Makarov said in a sage-like tone.

"Jiji, I'll be leaving to train for _it_ soon. I'll give you a heads up before I leave and for how long." Naruto said while Makarov nodded, understanding what the blonde referred to.

"Where did my egg go?" Natsu said as tears threatened to come out.

"How cute, don't cry Natsu." Mirajane said teasingly.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted.

"Mira, leave it at that." Erza warned.

"Ano, didn't Elfman say something about wanting an egg like that?" Cana wondered as Lisanna started freaking out.

"EH?! Elfman isn't like that!" Lisanna said.

"Natsu, Lisanna, I'm sorry." A voice interrupted as they turned and saw Elfman holding the egg.

"So it was you Elfman!" "The Egg!"

"I didn't steal it. It was a cold night, and Natsu was tossing in his sleep, so the egg was getting cold. So I took it and brought it inside to keep it warm." Elfman said with a smile.

"Arigatou!" "Elfman, you're a real man!" Natsu and Lisanna thanked the white haired boy as Natsu took the egg.

"Did you honestly think it was me, Erza?" Mirajane said with a slight hiss.

"So? The same could be said for you Mirajane." Erza replied.

Before anything else could be said, a crack was heard. Everyone inside the guild snapped their heads towards the egg.

"Eh?! I-It's hatching!"

Once the egg fully cracked open, a bright, blue light shot up into the sky. Once the light died down, it revealed a baby blue kitten, with wings as white as snow.

"NEKO?!" Naruto, Macao, and Wakaba shouted at the same time.

"It has wings!"

"Is it a bird?"

"It's a blue cat!"

The blue kitten fluttered around in the sky as it slowly descended and landed on Natsu's pink hair. With a 'ping' sound, the wings disappeared as the cat sat up.

"Aye!" The cat chirped.

"Kawaii!" Lisanna said as she now had hearts in her eyes, much like the majority of the guild. The guild members spent the next while holding the cat, and admiring its cuteness.

"Look Natsu! Just a while ago, everyone was on edge, but now they're so happy!" Lisanna said as Natsu held the cat.

"It's like a bluebird of happiness." Lisanna added.

"Happiness... Then let's call him Happy!" Natsu suggested. The cat's ear twitched as it let out another 'Aye' in agreement.

"Happy the Dragon!" Natsu added as Happy let out another 'Aye' in agreement.

"It's not a dragon..." Erza reminded people.

Away from the crowd was a painter with a white shirt, light orange hair, and a dark hat. This was Reedus Jonah. "Well, I'm still painting him a dragon anyways." he said as he continued painting a picture with some of the better known people in the guild, but focused on Happy the 'Dragon'. So far, the picture had all of the younger members, with Natsu riding on Happy the 'Dragon'.

However, the cheerful and serene atmosphere of the guild was disrupted as a good section of the wall was blown away, putting most people on edge.

"Nani?" Naruto said as his hand slipped into his pouch, and held a tri pronged kunai without a seal.

"Yo!" A man's voice called out from the smoke as everyone but Naruto relaxed. Naruto who saw this, quickly put away his kunai, but activated his Sharingan from behind his headband. There was no such thing as being too cautious, especially for a shinobi. The voice held no malicious intent, but the power from the voice was quite powerful.

Once the dust settled, it revealed a tall, orange haired man with a dark cape covering his body.

"Relax guys, it's just me, Gildarts!" The now known Gildarts said as everyone stared.

"Gildarts! Next time, use the door. God has blessed us with one, so it would be nice to put one of God's creations to use." Makarov said with much annoyance.

_"So he's Gildarts. Wait, his energy feels like someone else's..." _Naruto thought as he deactivated his sharingan.

"Sorry Master, sometimes I just get lost in the clouds and run through a few walls." The tall man said with a laugh.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he hopped in front of Gildarts.

"Oh? Sure sure in a bit. But who are you?" Gildarts said as he pointed a finger towards Naruto.

"Oh just another guild member. You know things are." Naruto said innocently. "I'm Naruto, nice to finally meet 'cha Gildarts." Naruto said with a threatening to form as the blonde extended his hand out.

"Oh? Same here Mr. Shinobi." Gildarts said as he shook the blonde's hand. "By the way Natsu, what's with the cat?" The orange haired giant asked.

"Oh? He's Happy!" Natsu said as the cat stirred and woke up. Lisanna saw this and picked Happy off of the dragon slayer's head.

"He just hatched today actually." Lisanna said with a bright smile as the Happy, who was now fully awake, chirped an 'Aye!'.

Gildarts, a gentle giant as everyone in Fairy Tail puts, was trying not to burst into tears and hug the life out of the cute ball of blue.

* * *

**OMAKE - What "It" Is**

_"Damn you Ero-sensei..." _The blonde dimension-hopping shinobi cursed the name of his sensei/godfather. His sensei Kakashi Hatake had failed to turn him to a pervert. Jiraiya had also failed the first time. The second time? Nope, damn pervert transformed the innocent blonde into a bit of a closet pervert.

The blonde shinobi had actually found a hot spring in Magnolia, and thanks to Jiraiya, he was now looking over into the woman's spa, without being killed. Yes indeed, he was training to surpass his godfather in what he was most specialized in, _researching_, as Jiraiya put it.

_"Ero-sensei you son of a bitch!"_ Naruto once again cursed his godfather, though he unfortunately spoke out loud.

**"Don't be like that, your godfather had the right idea." **A certain dragon said with a perverted giggle.

"KYAA! THERE'S A PERV HERE!" The women screamed as they rushed out of the water to garb their bodies with towels.

_"Kami damn it..."_ Naruto muttered in his mind as he quickly vanished without a trace.

**-Somewhere in Heaven-**

_ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO_

"Damn it!" Jiraiya whined as he rubbed his nose.

"Is it even possible to get sick in heaven?" Minato wondered.

"Who the hell is talking about me now?!" Jiraiya shouted as he was currently looking down into the Elemental Nations. More specifically, the women's bathhouse in Konoha, and even more specifically, the young civilian beauties.

"And just to let you know Jiraiya-sensei, if we ever find Naruto and find out he's a pervert because of you..." Minato trailed off as he began cracking his knuckles. Kushina then stepped in.

"We _will_ take what defines you a man, and make sure you can't get it back, **EVER**. -ttebane!" Kushina added with a sadistic grin.

Jiraiya squeaked and instantly had a heart attack, only to come back to the afterlife, pale in the face of the female Uzumaki, and faint.

* * *

Translations:

**Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan **- Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** **- **Double Suicide Decapitation

* * *

END CHAPTER!

Yes I made Naruto have a bit of a darker side. While Naruto is a more, carefree and happy person, the war had 'opened his eyes' to the world. That's not to say Naruto's darker personality will be incredible frequent, it's more so towards the kind of people he downright hates, which are very few. Also, I'm not exactly sure if bandits in Fairy Tail would follow the law. If anyone knows about it, please do PM me. This chapter was more so about Naruto making more friends and connections to Earthland, so will the next few chapters.

So what did you think? Drop a review to let me know about your opinion or your suggestions!


	3. Ch 3 S-Class Training!

A/N: **DOUBLE UPDATE SPECIAL! **HELLO EVERYONE! It is I, Moonslayer017/MhmN MyrianChaos_(what a mouthful...) _turned **TrinityChaos!** No more name changes! Anyways, from a long time I come back to writing fanfiction. Sadly I think I'll be slapping the 'ON HIATUS' Tag for Living Shinigami. I don't really have any plans for it at the moment.

Quick note: If your wondering why I favourite my own stories, why the hell not? One extra won't kill anyone right?

I should clarify this now: Erza IS allowed for a small pairing, as in 3 or less women. While she is in fact shown to be a bit of a closet pervert *Fairy Tail OVA 1*, I can't see Erza sharing a man with like 5 other women. Will be making a vote for pairings soon.

* * *

**GaijinSamurai:** Honestly, yes Chakra should be stronger than magic but I felt that Naruto is rather OP compared to Fairy Tail characters. (The difference in chapter one is an estimate by Naruto). Couldn't really think of any other ways to make Naruto more limited at that time. Anyways, I had originally planned to have Naruto spill his story, but changed my mind after posting the first chapter. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy.

**REQUIEMCROSS: **If you want to be more specific about it, his left eye is a Sharingan Eye, and his right eye(not transplanted) is the Rinnegan eye. While he can learn yin/yang release, Naruto doesn't actually know it yet, therefore unable to use the Sharingan/Rinnegan with both eyes instead of one

**Spyrkle: **Maybe... Should Naruto ever get pissed, he would have to spill a bit of his story.

**DarkPirateKing69**: Well at least your respectful about your opinion. I personally can not stop anyone from hating my stories. If they like it, sweet, if they don't, oh well.

**KnowPein: **Yeah.. I kinda stopped following Naruto manga after the 4th Shinobi War start.

**serialkeller**: Lets just say he'll be learning some things during the training arcs( Timeskips between X778 to X782 to X784).

**BladeofthePoet:** Well, actually Naruto's Dojutsu did very little against Mystogan's Sleep magic. The Sharingan is only able to dispel illusions such as the "Temple of Nirvana" technique, and I'm making it able to counter Eye magic as well. Mystogan's Sleep magic is not illusions, but Naruto used his Sharingan assuming so. That being said Naruto is a shinobi, and recently came out of a war so he would probably be able to stay awake for long periods of time.

**HolyKnight5: **Well the general excuse that maybe be used would be "Well, shit happens" or something.

**Skelo: **Alright, thanks for the ratios.

**Kuzumi Raito**: As I said before, the only reason why I made chakra weaker is to balance out Naruto more.

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Dragon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Dragon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names / Magic Skills**

* * *

**Ch.3 S-Class Training!**

* * *

**-X778, Naruto's Apartment-****  
**

Naruto sighed as he _finally_ unpacked each and every one of his scrolls. His apartment was quite nice, and rent seemed a bit cheap compared to how nice the room really was. While it was originally had only a bed, shower, stove and cupboards, with Naruto's income he was able to buy pretty much everything else he needed. Rent was only 90,000 jewels, and it already had orange walls so that was a plus! However, if he ever had time to learn wood manipulation, he'd make his own house.

**"Hatchling, we shall depart for training soon. I shall give you directions when we leave." **The dragon of Naruto's mindscape then mumbled something about idiot blondes.

_"Tch, alright then scales. But tell me, how do you know so much about this world? I mean we just got here maybe 4 or 5 months ago..."_ Naruto asked the Juubi as he tossed the scroll filled with shuriken, kunai and senbon on his bed. The only things that were in his kunai pouch were his Hiraishin Kunai, though only one of them actually had a seal on it.

**"For the last time, I shall reveal all after you've mastered using my chakra." **The dragon spoke again, with much annoyance. Naruto then sighed as he then unrolled another scroll and unsealed everything.

_"Clothes... Wait why did I have clothes sealed during a war?!"_ Naruto mentally questioned himself as he pulled out his old orange jacket and the matching pants. _(Naruto's clothes from Shipudden)_.

_"Well this brings back memories... A bit beat up, but still looks nice as always."_ Naruto cracked a smile.

**"NINGEN! YOU WILL NOT WEAR SUCH A MONSTROSITY SUCH AS THAT AS MY HOST!"** The Juubi bellowed in Naruto's mind, making the blonde clutch his head in pain.

_"Damn it dragon, that was loud..." _Naruto then unsealed the next thing and pulled out... An Akatsuki Outfit...

_"Can't believe I still kept this. Nagato, Konan, Jiraiya-sensei..."_ Naruto then thought back to when Konan had given him the Akatsuki outfit, hat and all.

* * *

**-Flashback, Pein Invasion-**

_"But I have faith that there will be a time where people can truly understand one another."_ Jiraiya's words rang in Naruto's mind.

"I understand where you are coming from, Nagato. But I can not forgive you." Naruto stated as he stared into the eyes of the Rinnegan wielder Nagato, with Konan by his side.

"Ero-sennin believed that there will be true peace, and I believe in it too." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"And what do you expect us to do?! Sit patiently as you try to bring true peace?! So long as we live in this cursed world, there will never be true peace!" Nagato shouted back.

"Then... I'll break this curse. If there is really peace, then I will find it! I won't give up!" Naruto declared with conviction.

"Those words..." Nagato stammered with wide eyes. Konan however, did not understand their significance.

"Nagato?" The Rinnegan wielder's partner asked with worry.

"Yeah, they're from Ero-sensei's first book." Naruto said as he pulled out a somewhat dusty brown book labelled '_The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'_.

_"Rather than ruling the world through pain, I wished you had moved past the pain, and used your power to bring peace in a positive way."_ Nagato was reminded of what Jiraiya had said to him.

"My name is a precious keepsake to Ero-sensei. So I ask of you to believe in me!" Naruto said with a fire in his eyes.

Several moments of silence passed as Nagato stared at the ground, in deep thought.

"Very well then, Naruto. I will believe in you." Nagato said as he looked back to the blonde in front of him.

"Nagato!" Konan gasped.

"Konan, please give him _that_." Nagato said as Konan stared wide eyed, but pulled out a sealing scroll afterwards.

"Naruto Uzumaki, fellow pupil of Jiraiya-sensei, and cousin," Naruto stared with very wide eyes, in shock that he had been fighting his cousin all this time, added to the fact that he had a living relative. "I will place my trust in you, so that _you_ may bring this world true peace." Nagato added as Konan walked up the Naruto with a scroll with a red cloud pattern.

"Is this th-" Naruto said, but was cut off by Konan.

"Yes, it is." Konan confirmed Naruto's suspicions.

"You may be wondering why we are giving you it. Yahiko had founded Akatsuki, for the sake of peace. It is a symbol of Jiraiya-sensei's dream, _our _dream. For peace." Nagato quickly explained, feeling his life begin to slip away. Nagato then brought up his hands, albeit shakily, and formed a 'Ram' seal, and then a 'Snake' seal.

"Nagato! If you use that technique, you-" Konan shouted in worry, but was cut off.

"I am aware Konan. My time is *cough*, running out. You are the Child of Prophecy, *cough* it is you who will bring peace. I will believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki. **Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!**" Nagato exclaimed.

"Wha, what's he doing?" Naruto stammered out as he felt a lot of chakra coming from Nagato.

A lone tear escaped from Konan's eyes.

"He's bringing back everyone that's been killed. That, is the seventh path." Konan said sadly as she turned her gaze back to Nagato.

* * *

**-End Flashback-**

_"Nagato, Konan, Ero-sensei. Your dream will live on, even if I'm in a different dimension!" _Naruto thought as he set the Akatsuki outfit aside. Alongside the outift he had also received the Akatsuki's sealing techniques, not that he would ever need them again. He'd try it on after he's sorted everything out.

The next scroll he took out, was a scroll filled with sealing materials. As a sealer, you could never have enough materials. Naruto unsealed everything and sealed the materials into a sealing tag, which he placed in his pouch.

Naruto then pulled out the next storage scroll and unsealed it. In a poof of smoke revealed a few pictures. The first being the picture of his Team 7. The next was a picture of him, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton back at Tanzaku Gai. The Third picture was of Naruto with the Sand Siblings, seeming to be after the 3 year training trip. Next was a picture of the New Konoha 12, with Sai instead of Sasuke. Lastly, and God knows how Naruto got a hold of it, was a picture of Minato Namikaze and a heavily pregnant Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto could only give a soft smile as he remembered the time he spent in the Elemental Nations.

Moments later, Naruto unsealed another scroll, which was merely filled with more empty scrolls.

"Why the hell did I do this?! Ah forget this I'm goin' to the guild!" Naruto said, frustrated at his reasoning at the time. The blonde glanced at the clock which said '10:47'.

The blonde grabbed his sage cloak, stuffed his pouches with his weapon scrolls and walked out the door.

**-Fairy Tail Guild Hall, 11:00 AM-**

"Hey!" Naruto said as he walked in with silent steps.

"Naruto! How's it been?!" Macao said as he gulped down some more beer.

"Crazy..." Naruto said as he plopped down on a chair, only to jump over an incoming Natsu, and bounce to the ceiling.

"Sorry Natsu! Your gonna have to get better to catch me off guard!" Naruto said as he stood upside down.

"Grr... Naruto! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as fire covered his fists.

"Hmm... Sure!" Naruto chirped as he landed back onto the floor.

"Naruto! Your fight with little Natsu will have to wait. Come with me." The short, guild master said as Naruto quirked an eyebrow, but followed Makarov to the back of the guild, where Gildarts awaited.

"Eh? Your still around Gildarts?" Naruto said, surprised. The orange-haired man would barely stay for a month before taking off on some long as hell mission, usually 5 months the minimum from what the others have said.

"Of course I am! I need a break too ya know!" Gildarts exclaimed as Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, your missions have been fabulous, in fact, some are personally requesting you for jobs, even the council. But that's not the point. The point is that I'm pretty sure that you are very powerful. Though you've only been in the guild for a bit over 4 months, everyone in the guild trusts you very much, and I as well. I feel that you are more than ready for this. I've already spoken to Gildarts earlier, and he as well agreed with my decision. And that is why I'm having you face Gildarts here for your S-Rank Promotion!" Makarov said, a tad too happily Naruto thought to himself.

_"They don't know how strong I really am. Let's keep it like that, a regular S-Rank 'mage'." _Naruto decided in his mind._  
_

"Alright then, let's go!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Very well then. Before we begin. One, no killing. Two, don't break the guild." Makarov said. "Well, start!" The old man shouted as he jumped away and calmly walked back into the guild.

Both Naruto and Gildarts jumped back and made some distance.

"Gildarts, don't hold back." Naruto said.

"Oh good, I have problems holding back. I suggest you don't pull punches either." Gildarts said, as the cheerfulness in his voice disappeared.

_"Okay, he uses Crash and Disassembly magic... Crap I didn't read up on that..." _Naruto mentally thought as the two stared at each other, Naruto's right hand discreetly going for his knife pouch.

_"Apparently he uses Clones, Teleport, and Wind Magic. So he's a long ranged fighter eh?"_ Gildarts thought.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said, forming half a seal as three clones formed. Naruto then pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai, only to realize he pulled out the wrong one.

_"Well... crap. Kinda don't wanna lose my only seal right now..." _Naruto thought as he quickly put away the kunai and observed the fight between Gildarts and his now single clone. He wouldn't throw out any of those yet.

_"Well this is might be hard... The guys almost like A-jiji... Probably doesn't lift as much though..."_ Naruto thought as he rapidly did a short string of seals.

"**Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as he blew a very hot stream of fire. Gildarts' eyes widened ever so slightly at the heat, but simply raised his hand. A net appeared over the flames as it was separated into hundreds of tiny fires.

_"Okay, that looks dangerous..."_ Naruto thought as he dashed forward, subtly forming a Rasengan with his left hand.

**-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-**

_BOOM_

"What was that?!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh don't worry, it's probably the construction workers next door." Makarov said calmly, but inside he was sweating bullets.

_"I don't know what those two are doing, but their starting to throw out a lot of magic. Something tells me their still not completely serious..." _The Guild master thought. One Erza Scarlet walked up to the old man.

"Master, shouldn't someone at least check it out?" The requip mage asked as Makarov shook his head.

"No, if they really need any help, they will come to us. Most people in Magnolia already know how noisy you brats are, so they'll think its just you." Makarov replied as Erza nodded.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

**-With Naruto and Gildarts-**

Both combatants stood before the other, though neither of them showed any fatigue or visible injuries.

"You are very good Naruto, though I know you are still holding back. I advise you not to." Gildarts stated as his magical power surged. Naruto had no reply but to lift his headband up with his left hand, revealing a normal, black eye which quickly swirled into a red eye with 3 black tomoe inside.

"Then you should do the same, Gildarts." Naruto replied just as emotionless as he summoned more chakra.

The two stared at each other for moments, though Gildarts was more focused on Naruto's left eye. Before he could think of questioning it, Naruto vanished and moments later, Gildarts felt a strong blow to his gut. The Ace of Fairy Tail instinctively raised his knee to counter, but found that Naruto had moved out of the way to continue his attack. Shortly after, the two engaged in a fierce hand-to-hand fight as each were able to land a few good hits every now and then. However, it was clear that Naruto had the upper hand against Gildarts, which is an impressive feat by itself. The blonde was able to weave his way in and out of Gildarts' way, and only did it even faster with the Sharingan. But this is Naruto, he fights against people like Lee and A.

_"Kid's really good. He can put up a great fight without magic. That eye of his is something else... Never saw anything like it, but it seems to be getting him the advantage..." _Gildarts thought to himself.

_"Yep, definitely like A-jiji. He was able to take that Rasengan without keeling over, even if its powered down a bit. But it seems like he has attention issues... Oh the countless possibilities!"_ Naruto mused to himself, but suddenly felt a lot of magic power.

"**Crash...**" Naruto quickly made several clones in front of him as the blonde jumped into the air. Said clones had quickly dispelled by Gildart's technique, and several trees ended up being chewed up. Naruto, still in the air, made 2 more clones.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" "**Jūha Shō**" "**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku**"

First, a roaring flame came upon Gildarts, who merely looked up. Fire, nothing special, Natsu does it all the time... From within the flames came two waves of fire going at high speeds. Gildarts was somewhat surprised, combining fire and wind magic on his own, interesting. Gildarts only used his **Dissemble** magic to render it useless within a moment. Immediately a giant sphere emerged from the flames as Gildarts' eyes widened as he felt the magic power, but was able to dissemble it with no problem. Four tri-pronged kunai were thrown during then, surrounding Gildarts in a square as Naruto finally landed on the ground. The blanket of fire was slowly disappearing, but not at the rate one would think.

"Yosh, now that's done..." Naruto trailed off as he ran towards his opponent, Sharingan spinning.

**-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-**

_BOOM BOOM  
_

"Master! Please go assess the problem!" Erza half-asked/demanded of her guild master.

"Sure sure... Lemme finish this drink..." Makarov said with his eyes closed as he gulped down some more beer.

_"That's a lot of magic those two have... I would've assumed that Gildart's had finished his assessment by now, its been maybe 5 or 6 minutes of loud noises. Something tells me that we may have a second S-Rank mage here." _The old timer thought to himself, then taking another swig of alcohol.

"Master!" Erza shouted at her guildmaster.

"Alright alright I'm going... Sheesh kids these days..." Makarov grumbled as he slammed the mug on the table and walked back to the fight.

"Man, I wonder what's going on..." Elfman commented quietly as his more reasonable sister Lisanna nodded.

_"Idiots..."_ Laxus thought to himself.

**-With the Fight-**

The blanket of fire still covered the sky from the two fighters. Of course Naruto used this to have a shadow cover his kunai, only one having a seal. Gildarts had already took notice of the four kunai surrounding him and Naruto who was rushing to close the distance. Gildarts flared much of his magic power, sending shockwaves and the four kunai away from him. Just as Naruto came in front of the man, the blonde in a poof of smoke was replaced by a wooden log. Gildarts, threw his left hand backwards at random, surprisingly hitting Naruto and sending him through a few trees.

"God damn that hurts." Naruto muttered as he shakily stood up while rubbing his jaw. "How'd you figure?" The blonde asked.

"You tend to attack my left side more." Gildarts said. The orange haired man stepped to his side to dodge an incoming tri-pronged kunai.

"**Rasengan**!" Was all Gildarts heard before feeling something being slammed against his back and grinding away at his body. Fairy Tail's Ace was blown towards a Hiraishin Kunai with a seal on it, though the blonde quickly disappeared with a flash and met the older man with a strong punch to the face.

Before either of them could continue the fight, they caught sight of their guildmaster.

"That's enough! Gildarts, I've given you plenty of time and I'm sure you can make an accurate judgement of Naruto. And the other brats are getting curious." Makarov said as both people relaxed. Naruto also stopped his chakra to his Sharingan eye, causing it to change back to a normal black eye. Naruto then went over to the kunai and picked them up, slipping them into his pouch.

"Well what did ya think Gildarts? Does he pass?" Makarov asked as Gildarts shrugged.

"Yep. I think he deserves it." Gildarts said nonchalantly.

"Well that's great! Naruto, I'll just have to finish up the registration paperwork for ya and then you'll officially be an S-Rank in a month or so!" Makarov said with a smile. "Now why don't you two get yourselves patched up alright?" Makarov said as he walked away, returning to his office.

Both people glanced at each other before laughing.

"You have one hell of an arm old man, let's go back in!" Naruto said as he swung an arm around Gildarts with a grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up, I'm not old." Gildarts shot back. _"I'm gonna have to talk to Master, he is much more powerful than he wants others to know."_

**-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-**

"Surprise!" Both Naruto and Gildarts shouted as they kicked both kicked the door in, well Gildarts blasting the door to smithereens.

Everyone turned to see them banged up, but both laughing and enjoying themselves. Most people were able to infer that the two fought. Wakaba's jaw dropped, along with his pipe. Much like everyone else.

"What? It was just a friendly spar." Naruto questioned.

"SO THOSE EXPLOSIONS WERE YOU! AND MAN I MISSED THE FIGHT TOO!" Natsu shouted, exasperated.

"So... where's old man Makarov? I gotta ask him something." Naruto wondered out loud.

"Who knows... probably reading again." Wakaba said with a giggle. Naruto only sighed and walked up to the guildmaster's office. Though before he could knock, the door swung upen as Makarov somehow dragged both Naruto and Gildarts into the medical bay, despite his height.

Once Makarov threw both Gildarts and Naruto into a bed, he gave the two a stern look.

"I want to know everything that happened. Don't even think about leaving anything out." Makarov said.

"Well..." Naruto began rubbing his head sheepishly. And so the two explained their fight to their guildmaster.

"But yeah, Naruto is easily qualified to be S-Class. That blue ball is dangerous. If I didn't reinforce my body with my magic, that probably would've shred through my stomach." Gildarts answered.

"Oh yeah gramps... I gotta leave in a week or two for my training." Naruto said as he remembered.

**"One week." **The dragon of 10 tails said.

"Right... 1 Week." Naruto added as Makarov nodded.

"Okay then... sign this and give it back to me before you leave. Gotta do the damn paperwork first..." Makarov grumbled as he shoved a small stack into Naruto's hands with a pen. A wave of excitement hit Makarov as the old man pulled out a familiar orange book and walked away. Naruto only twitched knowing what the guild master would be doing.

**-One Week Later-**

After wave after wave of questions from his fellow guild members, Naruto was finally able to calm down his peers, will dodging Natsu's attempts to start a fight. After announcing that he would be leaving, many of the younger members were saddened.

"Don't worry guys. I might be gone for a few years but I'll be back." _"I hope."_ Naruto said, leaving the last bit to his mind after being told of what one part of his training would be.

"Grr... You better get stronger cuz when you get back I'll kick your butt!" Natsu growled.

"Idiot... He fought against Old Man Gildarts and came out alive, he would slap you away like a pest." Gray mumbled as he and the Fire Dragon Slayer got into a fight, though they were promptly stopped by Erza.

"Don't worry about that. Say Natsu, actually everyone. When I get back, I'll help all of you get better. How does that sound?" Naruto said to try and cheer them up. Everyone quickly looked up to him with starry eyes, including Mirajane and Erza.

"You serious?!" The younger members cried out as Naruto nodded with a grin.

"I might not know Ice magic, but I can help you get better. Same goes for everyone else am I right?!" Naruto said as he got many enthusiastic nods.

"Well, I gotta be leaving now. I'll be back in a few years!" Naruto said with a wave as he and Gildarts walked out of the guild and going their separate ways.

**"If I recall the land correctly, go North-West to the water's edge. There is a mountain range there where we will begin our training. A deserted place it is, perfect for our needs. You will find a cave for you to stay in as well."** The Juubi said as Naruto nodded and travelled there, getting to the destination within a week.

**-At the Mountains-**

**"Good good. You're here. Here is what I want of you to do." **The Juubi said.

"Shut up scales, just tell me already." Naruto said impatiently.

**"Impatient are you, you will not be very enthusiastic later on. Very well then. I want you to summon 1 500 clones to practice Elemental Manipulation for your Five basic elements to a level I see fit, and later on two sub elements of your choice. You will also have 500 clones working on chakra control until it is at what you refer to as ANBU level. In the mean time you shall finish that magic conversion seal."** The Juubi said.

"Easy enough." Naruto said as he made the hand-sign, but was cut off by the dragon.

**"Once you have finished the conversion seal you will like back into your memories to learn and master each and every technique to the point where you can do each technique in either 1 hand seal, or none at all. Afterwards you will learn and master every Dojutsu technique for both Sharingan and Rinnegan, that includes the Mangekyo Sharingan, Yin and Yang release as well. Once that is complete you will begin training with magic, learning two of your choice, and another weapon. Lastly, endurance training in preparation to use partial and complete transformations. My energy will also allow you to use a Dojutsu of your choice, be it the Sharingan or the Rinnegan in both eyes, or replicate my own eye." **The Juubi continued with a sinister smile near the end. Naruto felt his face pale when he heard endurance training.

_"Anything else scales?" _Naruto mentally said with a bit of a groan.

**"A musical instrument. Your voice gets far too tiring. I wish for something pleasant to my ears."** The Ten-tailed beast said as Naruto sweat dropped.

_**"Should I tell him more about the endurance training? No, I believe he will be**_ **_fine." _**The Juubi thought to itself as it let out a very maniacal chuckle, making Naruto shudder before summoning the 2 000 clones to do the excercises, and setting down all of his equipment in the cave and beginning to work on his conversion seal.

* * *

**OMAKE - Endurance Training? **

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A very loud scream was heard from a desolate mountain range. If anyways was even remotely close to it, they would see 9 ridiculously large beasts. A giant, beige Tanuki with 1 tail. A blue and black cat with 2 tails. A 3 tailed turtle. A red, 4 tailed monkey. A white dolphin-horse with 5 tails. A 6 Tailed Slug. A blue 7 tailed beetle. An 8 tailed octopus with an ox head, and lastly, an orange 9 Tailed Fox. However, they would not see a blonde man fighting for his life.

"JUUBI YOU BASTARD DRAGON! I'LL KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another tail swipe from the Kyuubi. Okay, so he might have been able to defeat the Kyuubi in his mindscape alone and end up perfectly fine. Take on all 9 biju at once without attacking, yeah that won't end well for the blonde. Especially since he's actually channelling the Juubi's chakra in order to keep the nine Biju out to begin with. Very tiring if Naruto could say so.

**"I am the Juubi, the combined form of the 9 Biju. They all share my energy, so you should have assumed that I can split it into the forms of the Biju. Beside you should be thanking me for training you. This will allow you to use that technique that requires the tri-pronged kunai, and my own chakra."** The Dragon said, clearly enjoying the suffering of his jailer. Of course since it was his energy that was split alone, he was able to control all 9 biju.

_"ONE DAY I SWEAR I"LL GET BACK AT YOU SCALES!" _Naruto mentally shouted.

**"Keep dreaming hatchling. By the way, feel free to jump." **The Dragon added as Naruto's eyes widened as he was smacked a far distance by a wave of sand.

* * *

END CHAPTER!

Finally I got this chappy out. Not too pleased with the little fight scene but I think it will work~ish. Anyways if your wondering, the next chapter will be 4 years later in the fic, and Naruto wwill have learned most of what was mentioned, but not all of it.

So what did you think? Drop a review to let me know or to give suggestions!


	4. AN

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! A/N For all stories.**

I'm sorry that it's been taking a while for me to get chapters out for my stories (All 3 of them). This is mostly due to exams which I will be finished very soon and will have time for fanfiction stories.

**HOWEVER**, I regret(or maybe not) to inform you that The Living Shinigami, is going to be rewritten. I like the direction of the story, but the way I've done it does not work in my mind. I've made promises to have Naruto drift away from his family, but there is absolutely nothing that reinforces it. Now that I have a better grasp of writing, I want to go back and improve it completely. That being said, The Living Shinigami will stay up until I get the rewrite caught up.

**As for the rest of my stories**, those will be continued, most likely with a focus on Changing a Future, though I will still work on Sage of Fairy Tail. I may also post random stories of my ideas, and based on your responses I may or may not continue them.

I would like to thank everyone who's encouraged me to continue writing, and hopefully I'll be able to write better chapters for everyone.

**This author note will most likely be deleted when new chapters come out. Thanks everyone~**


End file.
